Troublantes questions
by Senvisage
Summary: Naruto et ses amis dans une série de one-shot... Je préviens tout de suite que certaines fics (à venir) peuvent contenir des éléments susceptibles de choquer les plus sensibles. Ames sensibles s'abstenir
1. 1er oneshot

Série : Naruto (vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? )

Style : Variable (vous devriez comprendre en lisant )

Genre : Romance (à peu près tout le temps) avec du comique quand je veux

Couples : TRES variables (ça aussi, vous comprendrez en lisant ), et il se peut qu'il y ait du yaoï… pitetre

Auteur : Moi. Senvisage (Senvi pour les amis… Appelle moi Senvisage… Nan, j'déconne )

Spoilers : En théorie, non

Disclaimer : Ben nan, ils sont pas à moi. J'ai bien essayé de les acheter et tout et tout, mais le propriétaire a pas voulu… snif

Salut tout le monde

Voilà, j'ai craqué, j'écris une nouvelle fic --

Et j'ai recraqué, Mydaya m'a forcé à publier 

Mais j'aimerais beaucoup voir vos têtes quand vous lirez mes chap

Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant… Bonne lecture Please, gimme a review Senvi, mode pom-po… nan -- mode pom-pom-boy (ca se dit pas mais je m'en fous )

Allez, je vous laisse lire… Un grand bonjour à tous les auteurs de ffnet, et à toutes les demoiselles de la NYML

Naruto, à son habitude, s'entraînait seul de son côté en plus de ses entraînements avec son équipe. Chaque soir, il tentait de maîtriser de nouvelles techniques dont son Juunin de professeur lui avait parlé dans la journée. Car Kakashi-sensei était le seul à savoir que Naruto s'entraînait si durement. Et encore, il s'imaginait sûrement que son élève travaillait une ou deux heures chaque jour… Mais le jeune ninja s'entraînait fréquemment trois à cinq heures par nuit ! Il voulait pouvoir battre Sasuke à plate couture, de manière nette et sans bavure… Et pour cela, il devait devenir très fort très vite !

Naruto, donc, était en train de s'entraîner seul dans une clairière de la forêt (il avait arrêté de s'entraîner chez lui quand ses voisins, agacés par le bruit, avaient menacé d'engager des Anbus pour l'assassiner…). Il venait de maîtriser un nouvel enchaînement de Taijutsu et se reposait contre un arbre quand il sentit une présence non loin de lui. Il se retourna vivement, oubliant sa douleur et ses courbatures, pour faire face à ce nouvel ennemi… qui se révéla être Tenten.

Que faisait-elle l ? Etait-elle venue se moquer de lui ? Quoique en y réfléchissant (et oui, même s'il ne le montre pas, Naruto réfléchit ), la jeune ninja ne s'était jamais moquée de lui… Il se détendit et la salua avant de se recoucher au pied de son arbre et de fermer les yeux(Senvisage chante « Au pied de mon arbre, je vivais heureux ! » ), pensant que la jeune femme comprendrait le message : il voulait rester seul, et ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'éternise dans la clairière… Quand elle s'assit à ses côtés, il se dit que non, elle n'avait pas compris…

-Bonsoir, Naruto

-'Soir… (sympa, le blond…)

-Pourquoi es-tu là si tard ?

-… Je m'entraînais.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et se retourna vers la jeune femme assise près de lui. Non, elle ne plaisantait pas ! Elle avait envie de passer du temps avec lui ?!

-Euh… Ouais, si ça te dérange pas

-Pas de problème ! Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

La séance d'entraînement se passa plus que bien et ils se mirent d'accord pour se voir chaque soir pour mettre au point leurs techniques respectives. Ils s'entendaient bien et Naruto regretta bientôt de ne pas mieux avoir connu cette jeune femme… Elle avait toujours été avec Néji et Gros-Sourcils, et jamais Naruto n'aurait imaginé pouvoir bien s'entendre avec elle…

Un soir, alors qu'ils s'entraînaient, Naruto fit un exercice difficile (Traduction : il réfléchit ) : Il pensait à Sakura en se demandant pourquoi elle ne voulait toujours pas sortir avec lui, mais il se rendit compte que cela ne l'affectait plus autant qu'avant… En fait, cela faisait à peu près un mois qu'il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner la jeune femme aux cheveux roses (Qui a dit qu'il était lent ? Il (ou elle) a raison ). Pourquoi pensait-il comme cela depuis un mois ? Que lui était-il arrivé il y a un mois ? Il s'était fait humilier par Sasuke (comme presque tous les jours), ce qui l'avait amené à rapprocher et à augmenter la durée de ses entraînements persos…

Il réfléchissait tout en esquivant les attaques de Tenten, et celle-ci le sentit. Vexée de ne pas capter toute l'attention du blond, elle lui lança toutes ses armes d'un coup (oui, TOUTES ! vous imaginez ? ), en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser gravement. Naruto se prit une tempête de métal dans la figure (douloureux --) et se retrouva projeté au sol… Il atterrit sur le derrière, sans comprendre pourquoi, et leva les yeux vers son exécutrice : Tenten, debout sur une souche d'arbre, se dressait et le regardait, les yeux pétillants de malice, ses cheveux détachés par une de ses attaques flottaient maintenant librement dans son dos encadrant son visage rieur et ses joues rosies par l'effort fourni pour étourdir le ninja. Et il comprit :

-Tenten, je t'aime.

Naruto se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit au moment où il le dit, et cela lui fit un choc. A se demander qui était le plus surpris, de lui ou de la jeune femme… (Kawaii, ne ? )

-Pardon ? demande-t-elle en descendant de sa souche et en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune blond.

Naruto craignit soudain la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle ne souriait plus, maintenant. Etait-il sûr qu'elle s'était débarrassée de toutes ses armes ? N'allait-elle pas le rejeter ? Il répéta néanmoins :

-Je t'aime.

Tenten se rapprocha encore un peu et se pencha vers lui.

-Répète moi ça ?

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, JE T'AIME ! hurla Naruto, de plus en plus dépassé par les évènements (je le vois bien avec sa tête du style « Mais kekc'est y ke j'fous la moi ? » )

Tenten lui fit un grand sourire et lui posa une question. Une simple question qui emplit le jeune blond d'une joie sans borne :

-Je t'aime, Naruto, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?


	2. 2nd oneshot

Série : Naruto (vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? )

Style : Variable (vous devriez comprendre en lisant )

Genre : Romance (à peu près tout le temps) avec du comique quand je veux

Couples : TRES variables (ça aussi, vous comprendrez en lisant ), et il se peut qu'il y ait du yaoï… pitetre

Auteur : Moi. Senvisage (Senvi pour les amis… Appelle moi Senvisage… Nan, j'déconne )

Spoilers : En théorie, non

Disclaimer : Ben nan, ils sont pas à moi. J'ai bien essayé de les acheter et tout et tout, mais le propriétaire a pas voulu… snif

Ben dites donc, z'êtes gâtés Deux chaps en une seule fois Par contre, je ferai les suivants le plus vite possible… Mais vous pouvez quand même m'envoyer des reviews, j'aime bien, même si c'est pour me dire de continuer et de poster plus vite que ça

Bonne lecture, laissez moi une review, et à celles qui se reconnaîtront : J'attends la suite de vos fics

…

Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai mis des « e » partout, désolé pour les mecs qui liront ça… Gomen, mais faites vous connaître

Sasuke venait de rentrer chez lui. Seul, comme d'habitude… Il en avait pris l'habitude, mais cette solitude lui pesait de plus en plus à mesure que les jours, les semaines, les mois, et les années passaient… Ce calme lui pesait d'autant plus que ses journées étaient très animées en présence d'un certain blondinet… Il eut un petit sourire (il a le droit : il est chez lui tout seul ) en pensant à Naruto, qui était devenu en très peu de temps quelqu'un de très important pour lui, presque un frère. Non, plus que ça : il se sentait plus proche de Naruto que d'Itachi, et de loin ! Mais il s'avérait que cette proximité n'était pas très… platonique. Sasuke rougit (oui, il fait toujours ce qu'il veut chez lui ) en songeant à l'incident trois jours auparavant…

-Bon, les enfants, vous avez tout bien travaillé, leur dit Kakashi-sensei. Je vous invite tous au rotenburo (source naturelle d'eau chaude pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ) pour fêter ça !

Après quelques cris de joie et grognements de mécontentement (ben voui, Sasuke ne pouvait pas décemment faire une danse de la victoire avec ses camarades, sa réputation en aurait pâti ), Kakashi emmena donc ses élèves au bain public. Où il y eut un petit problème imprévu pour Sasuke. En effet, les hommes devaient se changer dans un petit vestiaire commun, où Naruto avait enlevé tous ses vêtements (logique, pour prendre un bain )… Ce qui avait provoqué chez Sasuke une certaine… agitation. Il sentit en effet que son pantalon devenait assez étroit… de plus en plus étroit. Il devait se dépêcher de le faire partir (son camarade… à quoi vous pensiez ? ), ou Naruto la (euh, là c'est… je pense que vous avez toutes deviné, nan ? ) verrait et n'apprécierait sûrement pas…

Le jeune brun avait réussi à expulser son ami du vestiaire par un vil stratagème (il lui suggéra TRES subtilement que Sakura devait être en train de se changer dans le vestiaire d'à côté… la nature et l'instinct de reproduction de Naruto avaient fait le reste ), puis il s'était… soulagé… avant d'aller se baigner avec son équipe.

Naruto ne l'attirait pas physiquement (quoique… son corps ben dessiné, ses hanches puissantes, et sa grosse… (Senvisage se met une baffe avant d'écrire une bêtise )) mais il devait admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Naruto : ça ne se fait pas de sortir avec son frère, même si sortir avec un autre garçon ne se fait pas non plus, normalement… (Mais nan, bellot, vas-y, fonce ! ). Mais il était séduit par le caractère plein de vie du blondinet. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il trouvait qu'il manquait un peu de mordant. Sasuke préférait les garçons qui avaient plus de chien…

…

De chien ?

…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!, s'exclama assez bruyamment le descendant des Uchiwa quand il se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux… De Kiba ! (Lol, j'adore ce couple )

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sasuke ne dormit pas beaucoup… Il cherchait un moyen de vérifier que le jeune Inuzuka avait les mêmes… penchants que lui. Mais il ne se voyait pas (mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! ) aller lui demander comme ça, entre deux autres sujets de discussion… A chaque fois qu'il voyait Kiba, c'était au centre d'attribution des missions. Il était toujours entouré de Shino, Akamaru et Hinata. Des vrais inséparables ! Il cherchait toujours comment faire pour lui avouer ses sentiments (oui, parce que Sasuke c'est pas un peureux, il va aller lui dire deux mots, au maître-chien ), quand Kakashi-sensei les appela, lui et le reste de son équipe, pour partir en mission. Une mission de rang B (et oui, nos petits ninjas sont devenus grands ), qui ne devait durer qu'un ou deux jours… Trouver un assassin et le tuer pour venger les paysans des alentours qui avaient payé pour avoir sa tête. La routine, quoi…

Mais ils n'avaient pas eu à chercher l'assassin… Ce dernier était venu de lui-même. Il n'était par contre pas très décidé à laisser nos jeunes amis lui prendre la tête (dans tous les sens du terme ). S'ensuivit un assez dur combat, l'assassin en question étant tout de même un Jounin de haut niveau… Sasuke avait été gravement blessé d'un coup de katana au ventre. Un moment, en voyant ses entrailles partir dire bonjour à la terre de la forêt de Konoha, il se dit que jamais il ne pourrait dire à Kiba qu'il l'aimait. Il s'évanouit sur cette sombre pensée… pour être réveillé moins de trente secondes plus tard par son professeur qui semblait décidé à na pas laisser mourir son jeune élève au Sharingan. Il appliqua des onguents sur la plaie et plaça un bandage sur l'ensemble après avoir remis les boyaux du dernier des Uchiwa en place. Sasuke but la potion que son professeur lui tendait et avant de sombrer dans un sommeil, il entendit son sensei  lui dire dans un murmure : « Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir tant que tu ne lui auras pas avoué, compris ? »

Il se réveilla une semaine plus tard (il avait été maintenu dans un sommeil artificiel comme en attestaient les fioles vides tout autour de son lit) dans un hôpital, avec un gros bandage très serré autour de la taille. Il vit Kakashi-sensei qui lisait son livre assis sur une chaise et remua un peu pour signaler qu'il était réveillé. Son professeur le remarqua et commença à ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Après une demi-heure, son sensei lui posa la question de but en blanc :

-Alors, comment vas-tu lui dire ?

-Pardon ?

-Kiba.

-Ah… Je ne sais pas. Et puis d'abord, comment vous l'avez su ?

-Que tu es amoureux d'Inuzuka junior ? Allons, Sasuke, je suis ton professeur, je te suis depuis plusieurs années déjà et je commence à te connaître, que tu le veuilles ou non… De plus, je suis quand même un Jounin de haut niveau et ce genre de situations ne peut pas échapper longtemps à mon sens inné de l'observation et à ma perspicacité légen…

-Qui vous l'a dit ? demanda le jeune brun, qui ne se faisait pas d'illusions

-Hinata. Elle avait des soupçons, répondit le Jounin avec un sourire gêné. Elle a remarqué que tu regardais beaucoup du côté du maître d'Akamaru, conclut-il avec un grand sourire qui n'était plus gêné du tout à présent.

-D'accord. Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je suis encore fatigué. Pourriez-vous me laisser seul, s'il vous plaît ?

-OK, à plus tard…

Et le Jounin de haut niveau quitta la pièce après lui avoir fait entendre que Sasuke était plus musclé du bras droit que du gauche, depuis environ un mois… Baka-sensei.

La prétendue fatigue de Sasuke n'était qu'un prétexte, bien entendu, pour se débarrasser de son professeur. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre aussi silencieusement que possible. Si Hinata avait remarqué le comportement de Sasuke, les autres filles ne tarderaient pas à s'en rendre compte. Et si Kakashi-sensei était au courant, tout le village ne tarderait pas à connaître la vérité sur le dernier des Uchiwa…

C'est en arrivant dehors qu'il se rendit compte que la journée était à peine entamée et que même les shinobis avaient peu de chances d'être levés à cette heure ci… Le jeune ténébreux se promena donc dans les rues de Konoha, pensant avec angoisse que si il voulait lui-même expliquer ses sentiments à Kiba, il allait falloir le faire aujourd'hui (à moins d'assassiner son professeur, ce qui restait une option à envisager…). Il réfléchit donc à la manière de parler avec sa proie (Quand il eut cette pensée, Sasuke ne put retenir un petit sourire carnassier ), et mettait au point les derniers détails de son plan (de sa chasse ) qu'il croisa l'équipe n°8 qui allait chercher sa mission du jour. Il s'approcha du groupe, salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête et posa la question qui marquerait le début de son plan.

-Kiba, je peux te parler une minute, s'il te plaît ?

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer…


	3. 3ème oneshot

Série : Naruto (vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? )

Style : Variable (vous devriez comprendre en lisant )

Genre : Romance (à peu près tout le temps) avec du comique quand je veux

Couples : TRES variables (ça aussi, vous comprendrez en lisant ), et il se peut qu'il y ait du yaoï… pitetre

Auteur : Moi. Senvisage (Senvi pour les amis… Appelle moi Senvisage… Nan, j'déconne ), Ertaï, Laekh Träumer, Le Moineau (vous pouvez pas comprendre ), Crovax, Oniki, Leene, Seal et autres… Gnak, tremblez, pauvres mortels, vous pouvez courir mais vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper, je suis partout !

Spoilers : En théorie, non. Mais pour celui là, si ! ATTENTION, vous ne comprendrez à peu près rien si vous n'avez pas lu les scans ! Il vaut mieux avoir lu tous les scans pour lire cette fic, car de toute façon vous n'en saisirez pas le sens, elle se porte sur un petit détail du manga !

Disclaimer : Ben nan, ils sont pas à moi. J'ai bien essayé de les acheter et tout et tout, mais le propriétaire a pas voulu… snif

Réponses aux reviews :

Mydaya : Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir… Et pour les chap, je fais ce que je veux, je les publierai quand je voudrai, na !… Nan, je déconne Pour la fin du SasuKiba, j'ai fait exprès PARCE QUE c'était sadique de s'arrêter l

Marionette : Eh beh, fais gaffe à ton clavier, si tu baves rien qu'en écrivant une review Et si tu faisais une review un peu plus longue, la prochaine fois ? Je rigole, merci

Anne-claire 22 : Merci pour les compliments Pour le SasuSaku, ce serait trop facile et tout le monde connaît ce couple… Je le ferai peut-être plus tard

Lostin972 : Merci. Le jeu de mot était facile, en effet… Drôle, mais facile . Ca me fait marrer quand tu comptes les «Good point», je trouve ça excellent et en plus, ça flatte mon ego démesuré… XD

Anya/Nissia : Merci pour la plus longue review que j'ai vue depuis longtemps . Pour le défi de la NYML, je ne le connais pas (j'ai un problème de taille : je n'ai pas accès aux archives de la ML… je n'ai pas pu lire les anciens messages, et je ne peux pas voir les fan-arts … Mais Myda m'a déjà donné pas mal de fan-arts qui étaient sur le site (merci à elle ). Mais elle m'a expliqué le défi (couples bizarres, ou a trois…). J'avais déjà commencé mes fics avant qu'elle ne m'explique, mais si je le fais, ce sera un TRIO bizarre (ben oui, ça me ferait ch..r que mes lecteurs puissent deviner ce que j'écris ). Je vais essayer, si j'ai le temps… mais il faudra m'expliquer comment on fait pour mettre un truc sur le site ). Si j'évite de décrire les combats, c'est que je ne suis pas très doué en récits d'action…Mon truc, c'est plus d'écrire les pensées des persos, ce qui se prête assez mal aux combats…

Zaz : Merci pour le compliment

Bizante : Ben oui, grande (grand ? Désolé, j'ai la flemme d'aller vérifier )… Je sais, le Yaoï c'est pas ta tasse de thé. Mais c'est pour ça que je ne fais pas QUE du yao ! Je vais essayer de faire moitié-moitié, ou du moins de faire plusieurs fics hétéro (sinon, je vais finir par « mal » tourner, et ma mère ne serait pas contente DU TOUT… cherche un autre moyen de faire enrager sa mère…). Je suis heureux que le premier chap t'ait plu… même si le deuxième t'a (apparemment) moins plu . Merci pour les compliments sur mon style d'écriture, ça m'a fait plaisir

Kyonkyon chan : Merci, moi aussi je me suis éclaté en l'écrivant

Gogodancer : Euh… désolé de te décevoir, mais il n'y aura PAS de suite (Senvi esquive tous les petits objets pointus que tout le monde lui lance)… C'est le principe du one-shot. J'ai peut-être été un peu sadique en m'arrêtant là, en effet… mais juste un peu

Angelyuna1 : Merci pour le compliment. Alors entre toit qui ne veux pas du tout de Sasusaku, et Anne-Claire 22 qui m'en demande un, je fais quoi moi ? Je veux bien faire plaisir à tout le monde, mais là ça va être dur . Sinon, t'en fais pas, je vais en reposter d'autres, des one-shots . Y en a qui feront la gueule, y en a qui seront choqués (c'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques idées un peu… spéciales ), y en a qui aimeront et d'autres qui s'en fouteront, mais je m'en fous, je continuerai tant que je serai inspir

Troisième mini-fic, et déjà un Hors Série . Je veux dire par là que la romance ne sera pas le pilier principal de ce one-shot… Vous allez voir Bonne lecture, et laissez moi une review

L'Hokage commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. A la mort du Troisième, les ninjas de Konoha l'avaient cherchée pour la nommer Cinquième, et Jiraya et Naruto l'en avaient convaincue. Dès sa prise de fonction, elle avait exigé de voir le rapport concernant le décès de Sarutobi et avait passé deux semaines à le relire, à le décortiquer et à écouter les témoins du combat avec Orochimaru… Quelque chose la dérangeait : elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était presque certaine que cela concernait la technique utilisée par le Troisième pour sceller son ancien élève : il avait sorti cette technique de nulle part, ou plutôt l'avait révélée, puisque seuls lui et le Quatrième avaient su la maîtriser… et c'est là que le problème résidait, Tsunade en était sûre !

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que la Cinquième était en poste, son visage venait d'être «inauguré» sur la falaise, et elle revenait de la fête un peu éméchée… Avant de rentrer chez elle, cependant, elle retourna sur le rocher qui avait servi à sculpter son visage : une habitude qu'elle avait prise récemment, quand elle avait besoin d'être seule, et tout le village savait que la déranger quand elle s'isolait ici était une erreur dont on ne se remettait pas de sitôt… Elle gravit donc la falaise, et observa les visages des anciens Hokage… Quelque chose lui remonta à l'esprit… Pourquoi avait-elle tant bu ? Si elle avait moins fait la fête, elle aurait pu mieux organiser ses pensées… Elle s'attarda sur la face du Troisième et du Quatrième, côte à côte, et les regarda longuement, repensant à ses débuts en tant qu'Hokage : elle avait passé deux mois à chercher ce détail qui la dérangeait dans les rapports, avant d'être rattrapée par le travail et d'être obligée de laisser tomber cette affaire… La technique, oui… Sarutobi avait bien dit qu'elle scellait les deux intervenants (l'utilisateur et la victime) ensemble… Et il avait scellé son âme avec les bras d'Orochimaru, les donnant à dévorer au Shinigami… Tsunade sentit une pensée faire son chemin dans sa tête, mais avant de la voir arriver sentit l'alcool faire à son tour son chemin dans son œsophage, et pas dans le bon sens… Elle se pencha sur le côté et vomit dans le vide, par-dessus son visage sculpté dans la roche… Elle éclata de rire en se disant que quelqu'un risquait d'avoir une mauvaise surprise si il se promenait en dessous à ce moment là, puis s'endormit à même la pierre, un sourire aux lèvres…

Le lendemain, Tsunade se disait que plus jamais elle ne boirait d'alcool, que la guillotine n'était pas un châtiment si cruel que ça et qu'elle haïssait les oiseaux qui chantaient. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle était dans le noir dans son bureau à tenter de se rappeler de l'idée qui avait failli germer dans son esprit la veille au soir. Quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle lança trois kunais sur ladite porte qui n'avait rien fait (ce sont toujours les innocents qui trinquent, eh oui…) pour avoir fait du bruit, puis demanda à son visiteur d'entrer… Qui se révéla être Iruka, qui tenait par l'oreille une version modèle réduit du Quatrième…

-Bonjour, Tsunade-sama. Naruto a recommencé et a souillé le monument des cinq Hokage. Il a été jusqu'à vomir sur la représentation de votre tête !

Finalement, Tsunade n'avait pas si bien visé que ça…

-Alors, Tsunade-sama, que dois-je faire de lui ? Il a quand même recommencé à souiller le monument alors que nous venons à peine de le finir !

-Maiiiiiiiis, Iruka-sensei, je vous l'ai dit, j'ai rien fait ! Je comprends pas, je vous jure que c'est pas moi !

-Naruto, n'aggrave pas ton cas : tu as déjà fait une grosse bêtise, mais tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas le mensonge !

-Mais j'ai rien faiiiiiit !

-Iruka, pourrais-tu me laisser un moment seule avec Naruto, s'il te plaît ?

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Iruka quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Naruto commença alors à plaider pour sa défense :

-Hokage, je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! Hier soir, je suis rentré chez moi après la fête et je me suis couché tout de suite, je ne suis pas retourné voir la falaise ! Et même si j'y étais retourné, je n'aurais pas dégu…

-STOP, Naruto. Pour la falaise, je sais que ce n'est pas toi.

-Ah ?

-Oui, ne t'en occupes pas, j'en parlerai à Iruka après.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, mais l'esprit de Tsunade n'était pas à la conversation… Son esprit était en train d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle commencé il y a trois ans… Soudain, alors qu'elle parlait et avec un déclic mental sonore, la dernière pièce se mit en place. Elle comprit que le Troisième et la Quatrième avaient été scellés avec leurs victimes : Sarutobi s'était scellé avec les bras d'Orochimaru, et le Quatrième… Avec le démon-renard. Il était scellé EN Naruto. Elle dut pâlir car Naruto lui demanda :

-Euh, Tsunade-sama, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Tsunade-sama ?

Et Tsunade prit alors une décision. La plus difficile qu'elle ait eu à prendre depuis des années… Elle allait tout révéler à Naruto. Elle se demandait comment le lui expliquer, et choisit de commencer par une question :

-Naruto… Sais-tu qui était ton père ?

Voilà, mon troisième one-shot ! Et tout est parti d'une remarque d'un de mes potes : quand Naruto invoque Gamabunta pour la première fois (cf quand Jiraya le jette dans le précipice… Jiraya : EH, arrête, je vais passer pour un méchant ! Senvi : Mais tu AS été méchant sur ce coup là, vieux !), Naruto entre «en lui-même» et se trouve face à une intersection. Je ne sais plus si il a pris à droite ou à gauche, mais il est arrivé à Kyuubi. Alors où menait l'autre passage ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que vous soyez d'accord avec moi ou pas, et même si vous n'avez pas d'opinion... Pour être clair : laissez une review svp


End file.
